Chinoike Masami
'Personality ' Childhood As a child growing up, Masami was a happy child who would do anything for anyone. She helped everyone that she could. She cared about many different things within the vvillage she grew up in. She grew up hearing of shinobi tales from her adopted-grandparents, but lacked any true knowledge of the way of a shinobi. Masami is the individual that keeps her promises to anyone, especially to her closes friend. Masami is a perfectionist, and will do whatever she can to obtain her dreams and goals, regardless of what would stand in her way. Genin Upon reaching genin rank, Masami was happy, content, and determined to become a strong shinobi for herself and to bring the Chinoike back. After losing her friend before entering into the academy, Masami kept to a small circle of friends and her teammates. When she finds people that she trusts, she will hold them dear to her and protect them with her life. Chunin Upon reaching chunin rank, Masami was thrown into a position of importance amongst the Chinoike clan turning her into a workaholic. Even though she was in a position of importance, Masami tended to be carefree around her teammates and Sensei, as she saw her team as another extension of family. However, while out on a mission with her team, something went wrong and Masami was the only living survivor of the team. This caused Masami to drastically change in personality and behavior over the course of the next few years tell she made jounin… Jounin As a jounin Masami is laid back, kindhearted, but doesn’t say much unless she has too. She will be serious when it calls for it, when the moments do not call for her, she will throw things off and disappear for days or weeks on end. The woman is prone to avoiding anyone when it comes time to getting work done. Masami is closed off, and never speaks on her feelings in different. She would rather avoid work and people if possible to get in a nap… after losing her Sensei and team as a chunin, Masami would rather avoid confrontations, arguments, feelings, or anything of any sorts all together. If the Shikage calls upon her, Masami will answer the call and do her duty… so she doesn’t get into trouble and have to do more work. 'Behaviour:' Masami's demeanor is usually quiet and not one to jump into a fight or much of anything quickly. She would rather be napping or something less productive then having to do work, or interacting. Once spoken to, Masami will interact with others. Masami does tend to be hard on herself in private, and on those she can see potential in. As the head of the Chinoike clan, she tends to take some Chinoike matters seriously, but secretly puts herself in a lonesome state of being within her clan and village. Masami is otherwise forthcoming and a hard worker with it comes to her village and other important matters, when she knows it is important she will put it first. Scars/Tattoos Tattoos/markings * Lotus Flower (arm tattoo) * Warrior markings (face) Scars: * large slash mark on her right arm from the mission as a chunin that went wrong, usually covered up by a band with three red feathers) 'Nindo: (optional)' * "I hate seeing someone die, just as much as I hate work." * "Don't be something you're not." 'Bloodline/Clan' The Chinoike clan (血之池一族, Chinoike Ichizoku) was a clan that lived in the Land of Lightning during the formation of hidden villages after the Warring States Period, known for its dōjutsu and genjutsu use. The clan was thought to be extinct but was later found scattered around. The only known members now reside in the village hidden in Death Yonshigakure 'Strengths:' * Genjutsu * Bukijutsu 'Weaknesses:' * Taijutsu * Medical Jutsu Bukijutsu * Tier I - Allows use of D rank * Tier II - Allows use of C rank * Advanced - Allows use of B rank * Superior - Allows use of A rank Shurikenjutsu * Shurikenjutsu Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D * Shurikenjutsu Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank * Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank 'Weapon of choice:' Scythe 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 11 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 11 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 3 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ''' ''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' ''List the other weapons here:'' ''Scythe '' '''Total: 70 Armor Speed Strength 'Background Information:' Childhood Born in the year 180AN in a small remote village outside the still growing Yonshigakure. Masami was born to parents who were a part of a roaming band of shinobi, the band migrated to the outskirts of Yonshigakure within the land of tea in order to get away from war. The group of shinobi wanted nothing to do with the war, nor anything to do with the growing population of shinobi from the nearby growing village. The settled group’s younger population decided to pack up and leave, leaving elders and Masami’s parents, great-grand parents, and adopted grand-parents to stay within the small make-shift village to watch over what was left of the population. Also resulting in ending the teachings of clan jutsus from village elders and halting any further generations to be sent to the academy within Yonshigakure. Despite this, village life continued to flourish even after the choice to cut off their shinobi roots. Masami grew up helping her family with the lotus farm that the village happened to be built around, getting the nickname Hasu (Lotus) due to her infatuation with the flowers. Even though Masami didn’t know much of the shinobi world, and where her ancestor shinobi roots hailed from. However, she was still able to overhear exchanges amongst her seniors of magnificent anecdotes from a past long since gone. Within her grandparent’s dentoutekina (traditional Japanese home), the family still held the tools they once used, and the scythe that had been passed down within the family. The stories that came with the scythe and her family left Masami mesmerized and in awe of the past. Yet, those were pasts and stories and the young girl had to live in the present. While Masami was working on the outskirts of the village, she happened to run into a young Yonshigakurian with red hair. Starting from that moment on, they would become inseparable. The young man would tell the young Chinoike about Yonshigakure, the happenings within the village, and even about the village’s shinobi. The two would make a promise to one another to make it into the academy, become genin together, but most of all have each others back. When Masami finally made the choice to set out to obtain her goals and dreams of becoming the first Chinoike shinobi of her generation. Against her parents choices, Masami made her way to Yonshigakure to begin her training and new life. Even though to the young Chinoike it looked like no one within her village was supporting her, the elders were cheering and supporting for Masami as she pursued her dreams… Genin Masami wanted to keep her promise to her friend and she did just that, passing the academy test and advancing further to be able to become a genin within Yonshigakure. She became the first of the Chinoike clan to bring the clan back into the shinobi world. However, as hard as she worked to start her journey, shortly before making it into the academy the red headed yonshigakurian she had grown up with left. Leaving Masami alone in Yonshigakure until she was assigned to her team when she became a genin. She was able to find a way to fit in, creating a small circle of friends, and finding a way to become a florist’s assistant in a flower shop. This allowed the young Chinoike an outlet and also finding another form of a family within Yonshigakure. As Masami grew within her own abilities and bonded with her teammates, she felt an attachment towards these people. They all had various abilities from her own, but with the help of their Sensei, they were able to grow and build a strong understanding of each other’s abilities. The small team of genin made a promise swearing they would have each other’s backs no matter the cost, and become the strongest team in Yonshigakure. This made the young Chinoike find a small sense of happiness with the life she was building in Yonshigakure. All the while, back in the village that Masami grew up, in tension was building as her parents were pushing for her return. Being the individual Masami was at her age, she did not respond back with the full intention of continuing to live her life and pursue her dreams. Chunin Progressing through her genin years, Masami grew strong in mind, body, and as well as her own determination to be a great shinobi in her own right. This gave her the strength and the ability to pass the chunin exams at 15 along with her team. The bond between her and her teammates were as strong as steel. The team was like another family to Masami and she found she would do anything for this small pack of shinobi, possibly even die for them… Life continued for the shinobi band as they had more responsibilities thrown at them. However, this didn’t deter Masami, it actually made her appreciate the work responsibility given to her. As a teenage shinobi, Masami could be found helping in the flower shop, leaving to go on missions with her team, or enjoying a large arrange of foods with her team. Although things were splendid and exhilarating for the young chunin, Masami found herself elected as the next clan leader of the Chinoike clan. Masami found herself in a position of having to choose between continuing her position as a chunin within Yonshigakure, or return to her village and start the process of becoming the next leader. Giving Masami the time to allow her to go over her options by the Shikage Shirin Nara, Masami and her teammates were sent out on a mission of high importance to the west of Yonshigakure, near the land of tea’s boarders. However, this mission would prove less than successful for the team… The objective the team had been given was to find and take care of a group that had been giving a small community near the boarder a hard time. The team ran into a few hiccups along the way to the rural village community, but nothing the team could come together and triumph over. When they arrived, it didn’t take the group long to find the group that was causing the disruptions. Yet, the young chunins and jounin noticed something off about the group... The group that had been causing trouble were branded and wanted missing ninja that had every intention of not complying with requests of going peacefully. This lead the Yonshi group to confront the ninjas, causing a fight to erupt between the two rivaling sides. The rivaling sides fought hard, however the missing ninjas were stronger and well prepared for a fight than the Yonshigakure chunins and their Sensei. Resulting in the team’s sensei dead, and Masami’s teammates dead. Masami herself was gravely hurt, a deathly small amount of life keeping her from giving up, worst of all left for dead at the border to die alongside her teammates…. A group passing through the area spotted Masami and her fallen comrades and found a barely alive Masami. They nursed her enough so she could last the length of the trip to get back to Yonshigakure. Masami awoke weeks later after the ordeal, only remembering the fight between her team and the missing ninja. Small flash blacks would come to her here and there, but she could not put together the faces of who came back to her… At the woman’s bedside was the blood-stained armor of her fallen comrades. Unaware what it was supposed mean, one of the hospital staff tending to Masami broke the news to her that the fight resulted in her being the only survivor of her team... This caused the young woman to break down mentally and emotionally. The months following her recovery and discharge from the Yonshigakure hospital, Masami returned to her home village to avoid the people she knew in bigger village as well as to take her position as head of the Chinoike clan. Taking the responsibility seriously, but still seemed to lack the life and ambitions she once held as a child. Training under her parents and grandparents, Masami grew stronger in strength and learned many skills that made her Chinoike. Over time, Masami slowly started to push others out of her life, and pushed feelings and responsibility away. Vowing to herself that she would not be put in another position of choosing and having to see the ones she loved and cared about die so easily… Jounin At the age of 19 the Chinoike was a strong capable leader for the clan, but lacked any motivation to show her leadership responsibilities, and found any chance she got to get out of work related matters to stroll through the lotus flower patches. Over the last couple of years, Masami gained a heightened awareness anytime a representative from the neighboring Yonshigakure wished to visit and speak to her. Growing used to hiding herself away, she always took the chance to avoid others as best as she could. However, the routine would be disrupted as a messenger from Yonshigakure handed over a message from the Shikage Shirin Nara himself. The years since her return, Masami had received notes and messages of the Shikage urging her to return and continue down the path she set out on. Emphasizing on her fears and regrets would only hold her back. This last message however, was the last written message to Masami she would receive from the Shikage. An urging from other officals in office that she return and take a jounin position within Yonshigakure, replacing her fallen teacher’s place. Reluctantly, she took the position as jounin, not wishing to see the former Shikage’s words fall on deaf ears. Upon her return to Yonshigakure, she experienced an increase of reluctancy towards her work responsibilities. Masami worked her way back into what looked like a daily life, visited places she used to when she was growing up and avoided other places. Knowing the memories of her fallen comrades were still fresh in her mind. Her life within Yonshigakure were up and down battles of avoiding the Shikage who took over in 199AN, helping where she was needed, and continued to run her home village all at the same time. What seemed like only a short time, a new Shikage took over, leaving Masami to go about her own business and helping the new Shikage when called upon. Theme Song 'Roleplaying Library:' Casual Role-Play(s) Events & Arcs Missions Searching for a Missing Jounin: A Yuki Gets the Chinoike To Work B-Rank Spars Training Chinoike Team Meet & Training 9/1/2016 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 8/11/2016